Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2
Heaven's Not Enough, Part 2 is the 79th arc in Housepets!. Along with Heaven's Not Enough, Part 1 and Heaven's Not Enough, Part 3, it is part of a series of three arcs that brought an end to the Cosmic Nerds storyline. Characters * Cerberus * King * Fox * Tarot * Bailey * Pete the Griffin * Denizens of Heaven **A pair of females that take a liking to Fox ** Fox's mother ** Joel's mother * Great Kitsune * Spirit Dragon * Sabrina * Bahamut Plot As Fox and Joel make their way up the stairway to Heaven, Cerberus tells them that Heaven is not a place of senses, but rather of mind; how you perceive, and are perceived. That includes appearance. With that Joel turns himself back into King, though a touch taller, his head now nose-level with Fox instead of shoulder-level. At the battle, Bailey appears to be fighting quite effectively against Tarot, but she wants to know why she can't use more powerful attacks yet. Pete says doing so would lack suspense. Bailey doesn't see the point of dragging the fight if they can win easily. Pete retorts she's a warrior, and is not supposed to think. King and Fox make it to the gates of Heaven. When they open, they are amazed by its beauty...and just how many souls reside there. Cerberus remarks she's surprised how often individuals say that. Fox feels like he's back in the barn where he was born. Not long after, his mother appears, and they have a reunion. Also appearing is Joel's mother, who recognizes him despite being King. She remarks that something about him means his father won a bet. At the battle, Bailey wants to do things other than hit things. Pete suggests a taunt, but Bailey's not too good at that. In Heaven, Fox looks at himself in a mirror, seeing a much more buff version of himself. He tells King it's a dream that didn't quite work out. King suggests he try it out while he's up there. When Fox asks what the point of that would be, King tells him from experience not to out-think his own happiness. Time isn't subjective in Heaven, and before he knows it, King's been there a week. King's panic is his attachment to his mortal self. Cerberus suggests something to try to get King to relax, and the left head suggests letting him pig out on ice cream. He still can't believe it's all true. In the background, Fox, who is now in his buff form, gets friendly with two canine females, one pink and the other green. At the battle, Great Kitsune shows Spirit Dragon why she can't use infinite-range detection spells to cause damage by using one to blow up a planet. Fox, King, and one of Fox's new friends are up in a spa. Fox wonders why King can't take his own advice. King is still worried about Bailey, and trying to get her out of the game before it irreversibly affects her. Fox tells him he needs to relax, he's been wound up for the past six months. King is shocked by how much time he's spent in Heaven. He goes to Cerberus, and asks for his audience right away. He tells Cerberus he doesn't deserve Heaven, and all it's doing is reminding him of what he's lost. At the battle, Tarot calls time out. When it's revealed Bailey has no relief, she calls time in, and Sabrina replaces her in the battle. Cerberus leaves King at the top of yet another vast stairway. Floating before him in the vastness of space is a gigantic whale, Bahamut. Bahamut refers to King as his beloved. King says he's nervous, but Bahamut insists he is not in trouble, and may speak freely. King yells that he hates Bahamut. Bahamut says it's usually a lot harder to get a mortal to come to that conclusion. King says it's not right for the Cosmic Nerds to have stolen his wife, and wants them punished. Bahamut says many things are permissible, and asks if he wants to be punished for his own misdeeds in life. King replies with a no. Bahamut says goodness is not about following any rules any more than faith is about believing what you're told. When King says he wishes he could have everything he wants without morality, Bahamut agrees with the sentiment. King wishes Bailey didn't go in his place, and that he doesn't matter compared to her. Bahamut replies she feels the exact same way, with him in her place. They agree love is a stupid emotion, but Bahamut remarks that it makes the universe more interesting. Bahamut says King already has what he needs, leaving the corgi incredulous that it could be that simple. Bahamut says King has gifts that could change history if he just had the foresight to seize the moment. He says King will receive one last gift when he wakes up. With that, King wakes up in bed. With his stopwatch. And still a corgi. To be continued! Events *Joel reverts back to King. *King and Fox spend six months in heaven (not subjective.) *Tarot and Sabrina fight for Spirit Dragon against Bailey in Australia. *King meets Bahamut and receives his stopwatch back. Trivia *Time is not subjective in heaven, so even though King and Fox were there for six months, it did not pass in real time. *Though Bahamut appears as a humpback whale, he was originally a dragon in The Trial in Heaven. **His appearance is a reference to the Wind Fish from The Legend of Zelda. Category:2014 Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:King Saga Category:Heaven's Not Enough Category:Cosmic Nerds Category:Multiple Parts